Magic at CLAMP Campus
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: CLAMP's CLAMP Campus Detectives meet Card Captor Sakura in this unique story with one original character. Complete.
1. Part One

_**Clamp Campus Detectives: Magic at Clamp Campus**_

_**By: Nuriko**_

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP Campus Detectives and Card Captor Sakura belong to Clamp and all others who own it. Other characters from other animes also belong to their respective owners, so please don't sue.

**Author's Note:** This is a crossover fanfic, which incorporates two of CLAMP's works. It will come in three parts, three different chapters. It will also mention a name or two from different animes. Enjoy.

**_Clamp Campus Detectives: Magic at Clamp CampusBy: Nuriko_**

_**Chapter One:**_

****A young man with blonde hair and smiling blue eyes the bright color of a summer sky walked across the courtyard of CLAMP Campus toward the high school division office. Atop a tall building, which housed the high school, was the student council office, from which another young man was slightly hanging out of the council window. His blue-black hair blowing in the breeze as he allowed his golden-colored eyes to fall upon the blonde.

"Oi, Kaichou. . .You're running late again!" The boy in the window called.

"Oh, Suoh, morning to you as well. No need to worry. I'm not that late." Suoh blinked, the muscle above his right eye twitching.

"Nokoru, it's freshman orientation today. As High School Division Student Council President you are supposed to be there to welcome them. Vice President Tsukishiro Yue is already there." Nokoru winced at how once again his V.P. seemed to be ahead of him.

"Hai, hai. I'm on my way to the auditorium then. Have Akira meet me there."

"He's already there with Tsukishiro-san. The only reason I'm not there is because I've been waiting on you." Nokoru sighed then smiled up at Suoh.

"Then we should get going there as well, ne?" Suoh stared at his friend. Sometimes he didn't know why he continued to motivate Nokoru when he seemed to enjoy taking it slow. One thing that Suoh had to admit was that, when it came to being a CLAMP Campus Detective, he never stopped until the crime or problem was solved. Suoh nodded and with a few quick movements was down next to Nokoru and leading him toward the auditorium.

Once there they saw Akira, the black haired green-eyed boy, chatting with Yue, whose long white hair and violet eyes made him stand out. A group of women stood off to the side fawning over the men of the High School Division Student Council, some of them pointing toward Suoh and Nokoru. Nokoru shook his head slightly and blinked as he beheld a beautiful young woman who was making her way over to Yue. Yue, Nokoru noticed, excused himself and headed toward the woman. He paused in his movements and nodded to Nokoru as he reached Suoh and him.

"Ohayo Kaichou, Hisho. Don't worry, it seems we are running a little late. The Chairwoman got stuck in an important meeting." Nokoru blinked, his mother was in an important meeting? He wondered why he hadn't been told. He shrugged mentally and nodded to Yue.

"Thank-you Fuku-daitoryo," Suoh said in reply, grateful to have not been late. Yue bowed his head then continued on his way. The woman had mid-back length hair, which was dark black in color. Her eyes were a bright silverish-gray. She rushed over the rest of the way to Yue and jumped into his outstretched arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yue!!" she somewhat shouted as she was held in his arms. He returned her hug, a bright smile on his face. Nokoru, Suoh, and Akira all stared in surprise at this side of the Vice President. Nokoru and Suoh also watched the woman, who was dressed in a skin-tight black velvet dress that fell to the ground. A slit running down the right side of it all the way up to middle thigh.

"Sakuya, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Yue asked as he set her back on her feet.

"Sakura, Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran-san will all be attending CLAMP campus this year. I came because I was elected to drive them here. . .and to help them with their things." A slight frown marred her lips as she spoke. Nokoru noticed it and wondered what had made her so sad. Suoh caught it as well and knew what Nokoru had in mind.

"Kaichou, please. . .leave this one be," Suoh begged, but to no avail.

"I can't Suoh. It's not in me to do that." Suoh sighed.

"I know, Nokoru, I know." Akira looked at the two as he came up to them.

"Does this mean we have another case?" Nokoru and Suoh nodded. Akira sighed. "So it begins for this year."

Yue caught sight of the uncharacteristic frown and looked at her with a sympathetic smile. "You'll miss everyone won't you?" At her nod he smiled sadly and hugged her, whispering into her ear as he did. "You could always go into the book." Sakuya shook her head; her dark locks following the movement.

"No, Yue, I couldn't. I promised Eriol-san I wouldn't." Yue blinked. Eriol, one-half of Clow Reed's reincarnation, wouldn't have made her promise that unless it was important.

"I'm sorry Sakuya, truly I am." She patted his shoulder.

"Don't be. Living alone won't be all that bad. It'll be an adventure." Nokoru, catching half the conversation, couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Live alone? Why would anyone want to remain lone?" Nokoru asked. Sakuya jumped. Yue sighed.

"Sakuya, may I introduce Imonoyama Nokoru, Takamura Suoh, and Iyuujin Akira. They are also a part of the student council. May I introduce my cousin, Kuraihoshi Sakuyano." Sakuya bowed her head to the three. They bowed in return. For the first time in a long while, Nokoru suddenly wished he had his fans. He could feel his heart picking up it's pace at the very sight of this woman. Why was he feeling like this now, with this woman?

"Sakuyano-san irasshai e Clamp Kotei," Suoh said. Sakuya offered him a smile, although it was small.

"Please, call me Sakuya, all of you. It's easier." She gave the other two a soft smile, making Nokoru's heart beat a little faster. "I've heard a lot about the three of you. My cousin loves to tell me about you. The CLAMP Kotei Tantei, always there for any damsel in distress." Suoh and Akira nodded, looking toward Nokoru. Nokoru nodded quickly and blushed, not liking having them single him out.

"So, Sakuya-san, do you mind telling us why you would have to live alone?" Akira asked, his child-like attitude endearing. Yue had always told her he seemed younger than he was. . .but that he was as sweet as Tomoyo at times.

"You see, my cousin is the only family I've got, so when he came here I moved in with his best friend's sister. Now, she's moving here, as well. This year she shall be joining Yue, her best friend, and her boyfriend. So I'll be alone. Not that it bothers me too much. I've just never been alone before. . .at least not living by myself and all." Yue offered her shoulder a squeeze. Suoh appeared thoughtful and Akira sad. Nokoru was amazed how much this girl was willing to go through.

"Why don't you just go to school here as well?" Akira asked.

"I can't afford it."

"What about a special skill? Something you're very good at that could get you into this school on a scholarship?" Suoh asked.

"I'm not really talented in anything." Nokoru watched as Yue appeared thoughtful before turning to her.

"Actually, itoko, you ARE pretty good at singing. Tomoyo used to say you were better than her, and that's a compliment. Also. . .you've taken after a friend of mine in playing the violin. You're amazing with it. Why not submit them as your skills? It couldn't hurt." Sakuya glared at Yue. He knew she had a problem singing in front of others. Not to mention the fact she was only good at the violin because a part of Clow, the part that was a master of the violin, was inside her. That had been Eriol's gift to her before he had left for England. Sakuya thought back to times Yue and herself would play a song Clow had liked. She on the violin and Yue on the lyre while they both sang. She smiled at the memory.

"I'm not that good. . .really."

"How about we give you a trial? If the Chairwoman says you're good enough, then you'll get a full scholarship," Nokoru said, his mind suddenly working again after that soft smile of hers. He was finding himself hoping she would take it.

"I suppose I could give it a try," She said when Yue nudged her. "When?"

"Later today, around seven or eight. It could be later. I'll have Yue get you when I can get her there." Nokoru thought back to his mother's schedule. He hoped she had nothing else planed like she had told him.

"All right. I've got all my stuff in the van along with my friends due to me having to move today as well. I'll go get my violin and practice. I've got to finish helping Sakura and the other's move in as well."

"Itoko, perhaps it would be better if you stay for orientation as well. If you be going here you'll need to be at it as well." Sakuya looked around and after meeting everyone's hopeful looks nodded. Everyone nodded their thanks and Sakuya excused Yue and herself as she spotted their friends. Nokoru sighed as she left. Suoh and Akira blinked at Nokoru's reaction.

"Um, sempai, why are you sighing? Did solving that case early calm you?"

"It's not that, and this case isn't quite solved yet. Come on now, the Chairwoman is here and we have orientation to begin." Nokoru gave the two a smile and placed a hand behind his head. If he was going to feel like that every time he was near her he wanted to learn why she had caught his heart so quickly. Sure she was sweet and strong willed, but that was no different from several other women he knew. He'd have to hope she'll make it in. . .so he could figure out what he was feeling when it came to her. "Besides, it's only right that we help those who need it."

"As long as they're as young woman," Suoh added.

"And beautiful," Akira remarked. Nokoru sweat dropped. Sakuya certainly had been beautiful, but that wasn't why they'd help anyone. It wasn't about looks.

"A-Akira! That's not true. We help anyone." Suoh and Akira shrugged. Suoh then looked at Nokoru a little closer. This one was different for Nokoru. Nokoru had seemed out of sorts since meeting Sakuya. It may become a good thing, cause as Akira and himself had noticed; Nokoru seemed to be the only one of them that had never really tried to have a girlfriend or a love interest of any kind. Of course Suoh knew that part of it was due to his status and the possible danger that was always around him.

"Come along Kaichou, the Chairwoman is waiting. . .as is the V.P." Nokoru gave a funny look as yet again Yue had beaten him to something and nodded.

"Hai hai Suoh. Let's go."

Orientation had been quite interesting. Unlike most orientations, this had had a luncheon and music. Of course, CLAMP Campus wasn't like your average schools. It was an entire community unto itself. Sakuya sighed then grabbed her violin from her van and headed to a place Yue had told her about. It was said to be a great place to practice. The Cherry Tree grove made Sakuya smile. It was full of Sakura trees in full bloom. It reminded her of Sakura. Always sweet. . .always there to comfort you. She headed into the center of the grove and took a seat on a branch that looked like a seat. It was a slight jump to get up to it, but it was a perfect place to remain. She then looked around and called out to Windy, her guardian card. Windy appeared in the soft breeze around her.

"You willing to make sure no one catches me in true form?" Windy answered her in her own fashion and Sakuya smiled. "Thank you Windy." Once she was certain that it was only her and Windy there she left her false form go. Her hair blew about her shoulders as a sign of a star with a sun on one side and a moon on the other appeared beneath her. She then closed her eyes as dark black wings appeared on her back. Her dress became a short, form fitting; black leather one and a small black star appeared on her forehead. She stretched and her wings spread out wide.

"Oh it feels so good to be able to stretch my wings. Especially since it's been a while since I was needed as guardian," Sakuya muttered to herself. She then slowly raised her violin to her chin. With a deep sigh she slowly took up the bow and with a song Yue had taught her in mind, she began playing. The soft Irish tune sounded mysterious and hauntingly beautiful. She soon lost herself to the music, the words falling from her lips.

Nokoru sighed and then stopped. He had been sighing too much today. He really had to stop it. That woman, Yue's cousin. . . .He shook his head. He had a name now. . .he should use it. Sakuya just wouldn't get out of his mind. He did admit she was beautiful, as she was exotic. Some had to of taken the beauty of the night to make her. He had once thought that the moon had graced Yue with his looks. He now thought similar for Sakuya; except for her it was the dark sky and the stars in it. He shook his head. Now he was talking crazy. He hardly knew her. It was crazy. He was crazy.

He found himself at the archway entrance to the Sakura Tree Grove. He shook his head to clear it, his ears catching the faint sound of music. He blinked and turned to the entrance. As he did the sound origin became slightly known. Following the sound he soon was able to tell it was a violin, being played with care. Above the violin he could now hear a voice, which was as soft as the song itself. Nokoru found himself closer and yet still closer to the music. As he rounded the corner the wind picked up, showering him with cherry blossoms, blocking his sight.

For a brief second Nokoru thought he saw a woman with dark wings slightly stretched out behind her. Long black hair hung over her right shoulder while a violin was played on the other. The angel's eyes were closed and a sweet melody fell from her lips. The outfit was short and skintight. Then, just as suddenly as Nokoru had envisioned the angel, the falling cherry blossoms blinded his sight again. He held an arm up to his eyes and suddenly noticed it had become quiet. He looked back up to see Sakuya, and not the black winged angel he had thought.

Sakuya blinked, grateful that Windy had let her know someone was there. She looked down and her eyes locked with Nokoru's. She knew he had to of seen her true form. The breeze brushed her cheek and she smiled softly. Windy was certain he couldn't of seen her but for a second, and even then it could of been an illusion.

"Imonoyama-sempai! What brings you here?" Sakuya asked, her voice soft and slightly startled.

"Please, call me Nokoru. I was taking a walk and happened to be drawn to your heavenly music." Sakuya blushed lightly. Nokoru mentally slapped himself. He was saying stupid things to make her smile. There was really something wrong with him. He couldn't have a relationship it was too risky.

"Really Nokoru-san, you jest. Heavenly music?" Sakuya gracefully jumped down from the branch to land next to Nokoru, violin and bow in hand. She bowed and walked to the trunk of the tree and picked up the violin case, placing the violin back inside it and placing it back by the trunk before returning to Nokoru. Nokoru blinked once, not expecting to see her do that in such a dress with a violin in hand. "I'm not nearly good enough for it to be called heavenly."

"It was beautiful. . .no matter what you say. What was the songs name?" She looked away, her hair falling back over her shoulder.

"It's called 'Moonlit-Destiny.' Yue taught it to me. He makes it sound much better than I do. Of course, a lyre is a lot softer than a violin." Nokoru was surprised. He noticed there was much he didn't know about Yue.

"You sang it beautifully."

"Thank you."

"Very beautifully. I don't think I've ever heard it that sweet," a woman said from behind them. They both jumped at the Chairwoman's voice. Nokoru bowed to his mother.

"Okasama! What are you doing here?" Sakuya bowed as well, knowing the lady was the Chairwoman. The Chairwoman bowed back.

"I was out looking for you when I heard a beautiful melody."

"This is the one I told you about Madame Chairwoman. Kuraihoshi Sakuyano, may I introduce the Chairwoman of CLAMP Campus."

"An honor Madame Chairwoman," Sakuya said.

"Likewise I'm certain. Nokoru told me you were trying for a scholarship. Your talent at the violin and your voice are quite exceptional. I only have one question. Was it by hearing the music or reading it that you learned that piece?"

"By hearing it. My cousin had learned it that way, thus I was taught by him in that same manner."

"Your cousin, who is he?"

"Tsukishiro Yue."

"He shall be moved into a place with your other friends and you. Who are they?" Sakuya was shocked. Nokoru grinned as his mother set about getting Sakuya and her friends together.

"Kinomoto Sakura, Daidouji Tomoyo, and Li Syaoran. They will be starting here tomorrow."

"As will you. Welcome to CLAMP Campus, Sakuyano-san." She turned to talk a second to someone behind her before turning to Nokoru. "Nokoru, show her to house 154 on Starlight Ave. Her friends will meet her up there." With that said the Chairwoman turned and left.

Nokoru nodded at his mother's words. He smiled at Sakuya's surprised expression. Another case solved. So why was his heart racing at the sight of her simple smile. It began an even wilder pace when she rushed over to him and jumped into his arms. Nokoru caught her easily and spun around with her. Her laughter filled his ears and he laughed with her as he felt as if a missing part of him had been found. She was light and he had no trouble holding her just slightly off the ground.

"Nokoru, thank you so much! I almost thought I'd be all-alone. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sakuya smiled brightly at Nokoru and he smiled back just as brightly. A little voice inside of Sakuya said that he could be the one. He had helped her without even knowing her and his smile and laughter made her feel warm inside. She was comfortable in his arms. She slightly wished that he would never let her go. Yet she had many secrets she couldn't tell him and knew that if he ever found out she's lose even this little bit of happiness. It would be better to keep him as a friend and nothing more.

"You are more than welcome, Sakuya. Although you were the one who saved yourself. I merely gave you a shove in the right direction." Sakuya blushed softly.

"Um, you can put me down now," she said softly, changing the subject. She looked up, her eyes meeting his and holding them. Nokoru grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," he said as he carefully set her back on her feet.

"It's all right. I've been told I'm as light as a feather, so it's easy to forget that I'm being held." Nokoru nodded, although he knew he could of never forgot that fact.

"You're extremely light. I had forgotten I had picked you up at all. Come on, grab your violin and I'll lead you to your new home." Sakuya nodded and grabbed her violin. Nokoru then led her to her new place of residence. They chatted about different things along the way, finding they had a lot of things that they liked in common. When they reached the house they saw that Yue was standing outside. Sakuya rushed over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Yue, isn't it wonderful?" She asked of him. He nodded and bowed his head toward Nokoru. Nokoru bowed back in return.

"It's wonderful. Now you can help us back." Sakuya laughed as Yue set her down. "Kaichou, thank you." Nokoru laughed, trying to regain his composure of earlier.

"Like I told your cousin, no thanks needed. I didn't do anything." Yue nodded and Nokoru looked at him oddly. Yue was acting strange again. There was something about him that was odd, very odd. He mentally shook his head and turned to go. "I'll see you tomorrow Yue-san. Glad to have been able to help you Sakuya-san." Sakuya blinked at the way Yue and Nokoru were acting around each other. Her feelings toward Nokoru making her want to hit Yue for his cold demeanor. Without a word to Yue she ran to Nokoru.

"Nokoru-san, wait!" He stopped at her words, not able to ignore them, and waited for her to catch up. Once she was next to him he turned to her and smiled softly.

"What is it Sakuya-chan?" She looked at Nokoru a moment, enjoying the sound of her name with the endearment on it.

"I forgot to thank you properly. I know you believe you didn't do much, but it was a lot to me. Thank you." Her last two words were almost a whisper. She then got onto her tiptoes and kissed Nokoru softly on the lips. Nokoru didn't move. . .he was too stunned. As quickly as the kiss had begun it was over and then she was stepping back. Nokoru mentally kicked himself for not kissing her back. . .this woman who made him feel things he never believed he would be comfortable feeling. She then gave him a smile, a blush on her cheeks and turned away from him, running back toward the house. She ran past Yue and inside without a word to either Nokoru or Yue. Yue frowned and went inside, leaving a stunned Nokoru outside.

Inside the house, Yue let his eyes turn cold. He then turned them on Sakuya. "Just what are you doing?!" he questioned of her. Sakuya ignored Yue and waved her hand over the boxes. They disappeared as their contents were sent to their proper places. Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo came down from upstairs at Yue's exclamation.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, going over to Sakuya.

"Yue's being his usual grumpy self, that's all," Sakuya answered, taking a seat as her outfit changed into a pair of black jeans and a silver halter top. One think Sakuya was never afraid of was her body. She loved how she looked and loved showing it.

"Thanks for the unpacking job, Sakuya," Tomoyo said in her usual soft voice.

"You are welcome Tomoyo-chan."

"Thanks," Sakura and Syaoran said together. Sakuya nodded before returning her attention to Yue.

"I'm not being grumpy. Tell them what you did." Sakuya blinked.

"What? About getting accepted here with a fully paid scholarship?" Tomoyo, Sakura, and Syaoran cheered, happy for Sakuya.

"No. About the human you kissed." Sakuya sighed, wishing he hadn't of been there. The others blinked.

"You kissed someone?" Sakura asked, happy for her friend. Sakuya shrugged.

"Yeah. It was only in thanks. It was nothing really," Sakuya replied casually.

"Wither it was for thanks or not, he was not one you should consort with." Sakuya glared at Yue. Who was he to tell her whom she could have as a friend or not?

"Oh, why is that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because he is Imonoyama Nokoru. That boy brings trouble with him where ever he goes. The one with him, Takamura Suoh, is his bodyguard. Half the cases the CLAMP Kotei Tantei have solved were started because of Nokoru-san.

"Also, the one known as Iyuujin Akira is the legendary bandit Twenty Masks." Sakura and the others seemed a little surprised, yet not worried. Sakuya simply sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And your whole point in all of this would be what? Yue, I'm not exactly a trouble free person myself. Nor are any of us. We are all special. Sometimes that specialness makes others jealous. Thus we must deal with what those jealous of us throw at us." Sakura nodded and took Syaoran's hand into her own. He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her lovingly, which she returned. Tomoyo smiled at the sweet scene. Yue sighed.

"Be that as it may, they are not like us and therefore can be hurt by those after us." Sakuya frowned at Yue's words. He was correct. She'd be doomed to be alone. Sakura caught Sakuya's look and thought a moment. A smile crossed her face.

"Then we ask the cards to help. One for each of them." Sakura pulled out the cards and whispered to them. Once she was done three cards remained out of the 53. The Dark, The Fight, and The Shield. Sakura removed her key from around her neck and as she said the ancient words turned it into her staff. She then released the three cards. Sakuya had returned to her true form as the Sakura Card Guardian. The cards bowed to Sakura before turning to Sakuya.

"Why you three?" Sakuya asked. Sakura was again surprised and amazed by Sakuya's relationship with the cards. Only The Sword and The Shot cards had troubles with her. Dark was the first to speak up.

"You have always been close to me. Closer than Light at times. I wish to help watch over the one you seem to like." Sakuya blushed softly as she thought back to Nokoru and her time with him.

"All right Dark. You may watch over Nokoru-sempai. Make sure Light is willing to help. During the day darkness is hard to hide."

"Of course, Sakuya." With that Dark left to speak with Light, whom Sakura had also released.

"And you Fight? Why do you wish to help?"

"The bodyguard sounds like one I can get along with." Sakuya nodded. She could understand that one. She then spoke with Shield. Shield had no physical voice, but Sakuya could hear its voice in her head.

'Why Akira-san?' Sakuya asked Shield. Shield's soft voice answered her with a few well-chosen words.

'He's no fighter. He tries to protect those he cares for. . .as do I.' Sakuya liked Shield's reason and nodded in agreement. With that figured out the two cards left to watch over their charges. Sakuya then went back to her false form in black jeans and halter-top.

"Well now, any other objections?" Sakuya asked Yue, looking slightly pleased. Yue glared.

"You'll need everyone's permission before you tell him the truth about yourself." With that said, Yue left. Sakuya sighed. Why did Yue have to say that? The last person she had cared for had turned ugly when he found out she wasn't all in all human. She had been crushed and hurt. Leave it to Yue to remind her.

"What if I don't want to tell him the truth!?" She exclaimed. Sakura patted her friend's shoulder.

"Then don't tell him. Besides, you don't know him too well. It would be safer in the long run," Sakura said to Sakuya. Syaoran shook his head.

"It won't work. With as much as we go through he'll realize you're different. Not to mention that magic used on Campus will draw attention. He's one of the famous CLAMP Kotei Tantei, if you don't tell him, he'll find out himself. I hate to agree with Yue, but this time he's correct." Sakuya nodded sadly while Sakura and Tomoyo disagreed.

"Why not see how serious it may become. After all, who is to say danger will find us? Also, who's to say something will come from Nokoru-sempai and Sakuya? It's just something that should be taken one step at a time."

"Tomoyo's right. Who knows what will happen."

"Sakura and Tomoyo-chan have a point, but it's always wise to play it safe." Sakuya nodded.

"I'll think about it." Sakuya stood and disappeared upstairs, where all the girls' rooms were. Sakura kissed Syaoran's cheek and then followed after Sakuya. Tomoyo sighed and headed upstairs after her friends. Syaoran sighed and headed for his room as well. All of them knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	2. Part Two

_**Chapter Two: **_

****Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. After four months at CLAMP Campus nothing had changed between Nokoru and Sakuya. They would meet at least once a day to talk or work together on History or English. With finals looming around the corner and Christmas a little after that, people were nervous. Yet Suoh could tell Nokoru was far sadder than worried.

After the last day of finals Suoh finally gave in to his curiosity and worry and confronted Nokoru. Nokoru was finishing up paperwork for the entertainment for the annual Christmas Ball the High School Division held ever year. Arraignments were being made to house their entertainment on campus. One of the acts was to be the famous violinist Kaiou Michiru. Nokoru had signed her because Sakuya had always wished to see her in action. All in all, the High School Division was going all out.

"Kaichou. . .May I speak with you a moment?" Nokoru signed his last paper and looked up at Suoh.

"Hai. I was just finishing up any way," Nokoru said in reply. Suoh pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I wish to know why you seem to stay away from Sakuya on anything higher than a friendship level? I've seen the way the two of you act together. You like her." Nokoru looked away.

"I just can't bring myself to ask her out. It seems like she's fine being friends. Not to mention I don't want her in danger because of me. I just don't want to push my luck." Suoh smiled softly.

"I can understand that Nokoru. I'd be around to help keep an eye on her. Yet I must say you will never find out how she feels about you if you don't make any moves." Suoh thought back to Nagisa. She had been such a sweet girl. He had met her in the same cherry tree grove that Nokoru had fallen in love with Sakuya in. Yet as the years went by, Nagisa and himself had grown apart. Then Nagisa had left CLAMP Campus. It had been heartbreaking, but with Nokoru and Akira with him he had pulled through. Now he seemed to enjoy talking to Sakuya's friend, Tomoyo. Tomoyo was like Nagisa had been, sweet, caring, and knowledgeable. Although Tomoyo seemed to be able to see the real person behind any act. When they had first met she had been bright and warm. Her voice had been soft and sweet and she had told him not to try so hard. That people would like him for who he was without having to try at all. It was then that he had kind of started a slight crush on the young woman. "There is one positive thing to have come from you knowing her. She's got you taking care of business." Nokoru laughed.

"It was the only way I could get to work on, making it a white Christmas here. Yue had once told me about Sakuya making a machine that could make it snow. Of course it never lasted long because it would be warm, but it would never stop spitting it out. So I asked if she would make it snow here. She had said she would, but first she said I had to get my work done. I think it was because she was tired of Yue complaining about doing all the paperwork. So we made a fair trade, work for work. I just hope she can make enough of those machines for this campus." Suoh smiled.

"I'm sure she can do it. She seems to be one that will do whatever she sets herself to do, no matter how hard." As he spoke as light snowfall began outside. Suoh and Nokoru grinned and went to the window. Nokoru's bright blue eyes found his hearts desire without trying, his heart doing a little jump at the sight of her. Sakuya was up on a ladder, a huge grin splitting her face. Below her was Yue and Tomoyo. Tomoyo had a camcorder in her hands and was video taping all that was going on around her. Yue's face suddenly went white as Sakuya jumped off the top of the ladder and landed a few paces from them, twirling and laughing as the snow fell around them.

"She's beautiful," Nokoru said softly. Suoh nodded, his eyes watching Tomoyo.

"Very much so. Kaichou, why don't you and I go join them?"

"Why not. I still have to figure out what would be a good Christmas gift for her."

"Just don't think too long." The two men laughed and headed out of the office.

Sakuya was happy. When Nokoru had asked if she would make it snow she had nearly passed out. Then he had explained that her cousin had told him about an experiment of hers. She then knew why Yue had said what he said and had agreed to do it as long as he did his paper work. She had then called upon The Snow and The Illusion. While Illusion took care of making it look like there were machines making the snow, Snow would create it and help aid her in making a white Christmas for everyone on the campus.

"Did you have to jump off the ladder?! You could of hurt yourself!" Yue remarked, worry in his voice. Sakuya twirled in the falling snow a little more.

"You worry to much cousin. I'm very skilled. A little drop like that was nothing like the ones I do off the Sakura Trees." Yue glared a moment then took off. Tomoyo brought to camera down and turned it off as she watched Yue leave. She then turned to Sakuya.

"Sakuya-san, it's really not nice to do that to him. Yue-san was worried about you." Sakuya stopped and looked at Tomoyo, her expression serious.

"I know. He can tell I'm hurting inside and it bothers him. Because of Clow Reed's gift to me we are connected inside. Thus he can tell when I'm upset." Tomoyo's face became serious as well.

"You are beginning to care about Nokoru-sempai aren't you?"

"Not beginning. Far past start and into it head long." Tomoyo smiled her soft smile.

"Why don't you ask him to the Christmas Ball?" Sakuya sighed, the snow feeling cool against her suddenly warm cheeks.

"Because it's not proper for a girl to ask the guy. Besides, recently it seems like he only sees me as a friend. I don't want to scare him off." Tomoyo laughed softly.

"Now YOU worry too much."

"I know, but I can't help it. It's just that Yue's words are haunting me." Tomoyo nodded softly.

"I know. . .I'm sorry he had to remind you of that again." Sakuya shook her head.

"It's O.K.. Really. Besides. . .what's going on between you and Suoh-san?" Tomoyo blushed softly and looked away.

"Nothing. We just seem to have a common worry. He worries about Nokoru-sempai and I worry about you. We both think you two should at least give it a try together." Sakuya looked a Tomoyo, knowing there was more behind her words but not pushing her friend.

"I'll think about it. Will that work for now Tomoyo-chan?" Tomoyo nodded then brought up her camera and aimed it at the two boys coming their way. She grinned and filmed them as the walked up, a blush rested on Nokoru's cheeks. Suoh waved to Tomoyo, used to that camera. She waved back.

"Hiyo Tomoyo-chan, Sakuya-san. How are you two ladies today?" Suoh asked. Sakuya offered Suoh a smile as she walked over to Nokoru. Tomoyo smiled at Suoh and brought down her camera. She then walked over to Suoh and offered him one of her soft smiles.

"I'm doing well, Suoh-san. I've been making a miracle and making it snow."

"I can see that Sakuya-san."

"I see you've been busy, Suoh-san," Tomoyo said in her soft voice. Suoh looked at her. Yet again he was amazed at how Tomoyo seemed to be able to read anything from just an expression. He wondered how much more she knew about him. "I'm doing well as well," Tomoyo said a little louder for the other two to hear.

"I've done my work Nokoru. How's yours coming along?" Sakuya asked him, bumping up against him with her shoulder.

"Mine is done as well," Nokoru answered, bumping her back. Tomoyo smiled and started filming the couple. Suoh smiled at the closeness of the two. "We've been busy figuring out what groups will be here for entertainment for the Christmas Ball. We've finally assured well known violinist, Kaiou Michiru." Sakuya stopped in the bumping and blinked in surprise. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to be face to face with Nokoru. Tomoyo continued filming.

"Really?! You were able to get Kaiou-san to come here to perform for the ball?" Tears built in her eyes as one of her greatest dreams was close to coming true. Nokoru blinked in surprise to her expression and nodded.

"Yes, she'll be here a day before the ball and stay till a day after. What's wrong? I thought you would be happy." Sakuya nodded and jumped into his arms, hugging him. Nokoru wrapped his arms around her and hugged her in return. Nokoru felt his heart race as he held her and wished that she could remain there forever. A sudden warm and wet feeling touched his cheek and he brought her back a bit so he could see her face. He was surprised when he saw tears falling from her eyes. He gently wiped her cheeks free of her tears.

"I am happy. Very happy. Thank you for making a dream of mine come true." Nokoru smiled at her words. If only he was brave enough to risk a relationship with this woman. He cared so much for her that he didn't want to see her hurt.

"I'm glad. It was very hard getting her to say yes. We had to do a lot to get her to agree. Of course we also have some other groups and entertainers coming but she was the hardest to get to agree." Sakuya smiled softly. If only she could will herself to risk a relationship without the whole truth being told. Yet she was afraid of things changing once her secret was known. It was something she wasn't willing to risk. "Sakuya-chan, I have to tell you. . ." Nokoru thought about what Suoh had said and figured he should tell her some of the truth. "I booked Kaiou Michiru-san because of you. I knew you like her and I wanted you to be able to see her. It was all done. . .for you. It didn't matter what it took. . .I wanted it to be a special time for you. I. . .I wanted you to enjoy Christmas." Sakuya gasped in surprise and more tears began falling from her eyes. Nokoru blinked and held her tight as she cried. "I thought this would make you happy. I didn't want to upset you."

"You didn't. I just can't seem to stop crying. Yet these aren't tears of sadness, they are tears of happiness," Sakuya said softly. Tomoyo brought down her camera and motioned to Suoh to come with her. Suoh nodded and without another word the two left Nokoru and Sakuya alone. Nokoru looked at her face and again wiped the tears away. A lone tear escaped out of the corner of her left eye. Nokoru bent down and kissed it away. Sakuya was surprised by the action. He cared. He really cared for her. Yet she couldn't start something with so much hidden about herself. She couldn't bring herself to do that to him. A tiny voice in her head told her to let things go at their own pace. Eventually secrets would have to be told but until then she could at least give being with him a small try. Sakuya smiled softly and mentally thanked The Hope card for those words. She then took a deep breath.

"Would you honor me by going to the Christmas Ball with me?" Sakuya and Nokoru asked at the same time. They looked at each other and then laughed. Nokoru then placed a gentle finger over her lips and spoke softly.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Sakuya smiled and kissed his finger. Nokoru blinked at the action and removed his finger almost as if it had been burned by her touch.

"I'd be honored to go with you, Nokoru-san." He smiled back at her.

"Good. . .but would you please just call me Nokoru?" She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling over his arms.

"Only if you call me Sakuya. No more honorifics." Nokoru looked at her, knowing his heart was hers, and nodded.

"It's a deal. . .Sakuya." Her heart skipped a beat as he spoke her name. He was a very sweet person. Perhaps he would take her secret well. . .without harsh words. She only hoped it could remain a secret forever. . .that no danger would happen toward any of them. They hugged once more before letting each other go. They agreed to meet the next day and talk about plans for the ball and then parted ways.

Suoh glanced behind him as Tomoyo and he walked away. Things looked good, but then again, Sakuya was a very physical person. He had come to expect a hug when they met every morning in the council office. Sakuya had become a welcome edition to the student council. She made snacks and lunches with Akira. She would help him with the balancing of council schedules. She'd help Yue with his paperwork and jump down Nokoru's back when he sat around doing nothing but stare at her. Akira had once said she had a lot of great ideas for the campus and a lot of new cooking tips for him to have fun with. Suoh had noticed Yue would frown when she'd hug everyone hello or goodbye. There was something he was hiding from everyone about Sakuya and himself. What it was Suoh didn't know. . .but he had a feeling Tomoyo knew. He watched as Tomoyo filmed some students relaxing at certain spots on the campus. Most of them laughing and playing in the gentle snowfall that seemed to reach everywhere. The campus was cool enough that the snow seemed to remain on the ground.

"Tomoyo-chan, what is it about Sakuya that Yue seems to find fault with?" Tomoyo stopped her filming and looked at Suoh.

"It's not that he finds fault with her. Far from it. He's just worried she spreads her heart too far and that eventually she'll be hurt."

"Is that why Yue refrains from making friends?" Tomoyo nodded slightly.

"It's part of it. He's got a lot of secrets that one would find offensive, perhaps vulgar. It's apart of all our lives. Everyone has something they don't like to admit to for fear it will make others look at you funny or differently." Suoh nodded. He could understand that one. Yet what could this gray haired beauty before him have as a secret that would make others look at her oddly? Not one for being silent, Suoh spoke his curiosity.

"What are you hiding?" Tomoyo appeared thoughtful a moment.

"Some things I can't tell you because they are about others as well. Yet one thing I can tell you is that at one point I used to be in love with my best friend."

"That's nothing to think differently about you about," Suoh replied. Tomoyo shook her head.

"You don't understand. My best friend is a girl, just like me. I. . .I never told her, at least not in the way she would believe me in. When ever I had tried telling her she thought of it as a friendship kind of love. I didn't mind. I knew I was a little odd in my feelings, yet I couldn't help it. My mother was in love with her best friend. . .who became Sakura's mother. I suppose it was in the blood to fall in love with my best friend. Yet I was happy for her when she met Syaoran-san. He's been good for her." Suoh blinked, suddenly realizing that it was Kinomoto-san that Tomoyo had been in love with. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right Tomoyo-chan. Everyone goes thought certain phases in life. Yours was falling in love with Sakura-san." Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for understanding, Suoh-san." He nodded.

"What made you stop loving Sakura-san?" Suoh then kicked himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask that. I'm getting way too nosy. Just tell me to mind my own business." Tomoyo laughed and lightly bumped him with the camera.

"It's all right. I don't mind. I suppose I just grew out of it. I don't really know. Although I seem to have a crush on a certain person at the moment. Who's male I may add. He's also a very sweet person. He always looks after his best friend." Suoh nodded, feeling slightly sad that she was already seeing someone as possible date material. "Now. . .fair trade. Time for you to tell me what you hide from everyone." He smiled.

"When I was younger my mother used to always tell me that someday I would take over being a bodyguard. It would be just anyone though. It would be someone I chose. Someone I would be with forever, willing to risk my life over. I used to say that I would never put any ones life over my own. Yet I find that after meeting Nokoru. . .I can't help but look after him. He's a special person, and I'd die if anything happened to him." Tomoyo smiled softly and kissed Suoh's cheek, which was slightly damp from a few tears. He blinked at her actions, surprised. He then let what she had said sink into his mind. Someone who always looked after his best friend. Nokoru was his best friend. . .and he always looked out for him. She had been talking about him and he had acted jealous of himself. He felt a little silly.

"He's your best friend. You feel the same about Nokoru as I do about Sakura."

"Sakura's less likely to run into danger than Nokoru is. With his family being as wealthy as they are, he's the object of many kidnappings." Tomoyo nodded, not willing to tell him that Sakura faced danger a lot worse than being kidnapped.

"I know about Nokoru-san. I used to see him sometimes when his mother and mine would meet for tea back when I was around five or so." Suoh blinked at her words.

"The Chairwoman would meet your mother for tea?" Tomoyo nodded and Suoh swallowed. "Then that means you're just as well off as Nokoru!" Tomoyo laughed at Suoh's expression.

"I suppose so, although not quite as well as one might think." Tomoyo laughed, as Suoh's face still seemed to hold his surprise and shock. "Oh come on Suoh-san. Don't tell me that my wealth is going to be a problem for you. After all, it's my parents money, not my own." Suoh shook his head to clear his mind. So what if she was as wealthy and powerful as Nokoru. She was still human, just like anyone else.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I guess I just got a little carried away with the idea, that's all." Tomoyo laughed and he laughed with her. "Tomoyo-chan, do you have a date to the Christmas Ball yet?" Tomoyo looked at him with her soft blue eyes.

"Not yet. Are you asking me to the ball Suoh-san?" Suoh was amazed at her way of knowing what others wanted.

"Yes. Does that bother you?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"Not at all. I'd be honored to go to the ball with you." Suoh grinned.

"Good, then I shall be the happiest man there," Suoh told her.

"Would you like me to make a suit for the evening to match my dress?" Suoh looked at her a little worriedly. He knew how wild she was with most of her fashions. She laughed at his expression.

"You worry too much Suoh-san. I have no plans for anything too crazy for myself. I was saving the crazy ones for Sakura-chan and Syaoran-san." Suoh laughed. He'd heard from Syaoran about some of the crazy outfits she had made for Sakura. Although he had to admit he did like the one Syaoran had shown him she had made for him. Sakura's had been a matching outfit, yet hers was pink where Syaoran's had been green. They were nice.

"All right. I leave our costumes to your capable hands." Tomoyo cheered softly.

"Arigato, you won't regret it." He knew he wouldn't. She was great at knowing what people liked. "I've got work to begin if I must have all the costumes I'm making done by the ball." Suoh blinked.

"Whom else are you making them for?"

"Sakuya-chan, Nokoru-san, Akira-san, Yue-san, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-san, and us."

"You're right, you do have your hands full. I shall let you get going so that way you can get started. Take care Tomoyo-chan."

"Take care as well. I'll see you when you come for your costume an hour or so before the ball, if not sooner."

"Hai. Jaa." With that said they parted ways, both a little happier.

The day of the ball had arrived with Tomoyo in a flurry of activity. She was placing the finishing touches on hers when Sakura, Syaoran, Yue, and Sakuya came in. All of them looked a little upset.

"What's wrong minna-san?" Tomoyo asked.

"It seems our time of peace is over. Someone's been using magic the last couple days on some of the students. There have been three attempts on Nokoru's life and several tries to capture Sakuya. Whoever it is wants Nokoru away from Sakuya and Sakuya for themselves," Yue said, dropping all need for honorifics. Sakuya frowned and Tomoyo hugged her.

"Don't worry Sakuya-chan. Tonight will be perfect. We'll have several cards be on the look out," Tomoyo said, tossing a pleading look toward Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Of course we will Sakuya. The Dark, The Fight, The Shield, The Snow, and The Illusion are already out and keeping an eye out at the same time. I've also asked Windy and Firey to keep an eye out as well. Windy's always watching out for you anyway and Firey wanted to see the ball so I let her free when they let the campfire out in the courtyard. Also, Watery is in the air with Snow and Wood and Earthy are around as well. Nothing can possibly get though the strongest cards. Well. . .strongest with the exception of Yue and yourself, Sakuya," Sakura said. Sakuya smiled, feeling a little better.

"Arigato Sakura. I'm certain after the last failure we shall have the rest of the night off."

"I agree with you Sakuya-chan. They took a pretty hard beating, whomever they are," Syaoran said. "We should get dressed. Some people have dates that will be showing up soon." Sakuya and Tomoyo nodded as they dragged Sakura upstairs with them. Yue looked at Syaoran.

"Are you certain we should go through with this?" He asked. Syaoran nodded.

"Sakuya's been looking foreword to this for a long time. I don't want her to feel as if it's a lost cause." Yue nodded. For once he knew he had to be positive for Sakuya. Around then Suoh, Akira, and Nokoru showed up. Yue had disappeared into his room to dress, his costume being his true form with a slight costume change for appearance sake. Akira was dressed as a Dutch baker while Suoh was dressed as a middle century bodyguard. Syaoran was placed into a kind of futuristic costume with Sakura's to match. Tomoyo was dressed as a middle century lady, with a hoop dress and everything. Nokoru was dressed up as a Greek lord with Sakuya dressed as his Greek goddess. Sakuya had refused to allow her costume to be her true form, seeing as Nokoru had seen her like that once before, at a slight glance. The men gathered at the foot of the stairs to see their ladies. They came downstairs one at a time. Suoh and Akira both gaped at Tomoyo's costume, thinking she looked very pretty. Syaoran smiled and kissed Sakura's cheek as she made a cute woman from the future. When Sakuya made her way downstairs every man's breath caught. She made a very stunning goddess. Nokoru couldn't find the words to tell her she was beautiful, but his expression told her all she needed to know. Finally Yue came out of his room, controlling his wings so that they appeared as fake as possible. Everyone who wasn't used to Yue's true form stared. Yue glared back at them.

"What? Tomoyo made me wear this. I sear I wouldn't of chosen this of my own free will." Tomoyo, Sakura, and Sakuya laughed at that, know he would willingly be himself any day.

"Shall we get going?" Sakuya asked. Everyone nodded. Together they all left, several of them hoping nothing bad happened.

The ball was going along well without any hassles. Kaiou Michiru had played to an enthusiastic crowd. Sakuya had hung on her every note, clinging to Nokoru's arm as they listened. Nokoru enjoyed every minute of it; just knowing he was there with the woman he loved. They had then danced to several of the other bands and laughed as Suoh danced with Tomoyo and her camera. They both laughed, as Tomoyo would take it from all her friends to Suoh and herself. At one point she kissed his cheek and Suoh blushed several colors of pink. All in all things were going well.

Eventually the ball hit a slow spot, where most couples would take a break and simply talk with friends and their dates. Several women sighed over the two dateless High School Division Council members and some even sighed at the ones that were taken. Nokoru placed his hand in his pocket and felt the Christmas gift for Sakuya in his pocket. He didn't think he could give it to her with everyone watching him so he calmly stood and held out his hand to Sakuya.

"Care to take a walk with me?" He asked her. She nodded and placed her hand in his. Together they walked off. He led her away from the party grounds to the cherry tree grove. Once there he went to one of the benches there and bade her sit down. Once she was seated he took a seat next to her. "Sakuya, I know we've known each other for a while now and we've been good friends since we first met. I. . .I'd like to know if you'll be with me? If you would be my girlfriend?" Sakuya sat there, stunned. She had figured out he cared about her, but she never knew it was this much. She had known he was reluctant about getting into any relationship due to how much he ran into trouble. Yet here he was asking her to take the risk, all because he cared. She swallowed deeply before opening her mouth to answer.

Before she could say anything something came crashing through the Sakura trees. Sakuya stood quickly and without thinking went into action. "Shield!" She shouted into the night. The Shield card went into action and blocked whatever was coming toward them. Sakuya then blinked as her eyes landed on a water creature. She quickly called forth another of Sakura's cards. "Freeze!" She watched as the watery creature turned to ice and smirked slightly. She then stood and prayed her next call would be answered. "Sword!" To her surprise, sword appeared in her hand. She thanked it for coming and it's reply was that if the creature wasn't killed then it could go after Sakura-sama next. Sakuya agreed with it and with a few quick movements shattered the creature, killing it. A cry sounded out in the distance and Sakuya knew it was the spells master. For once a spell that was cast by a human was broken, the pain of the destroyed spell was reflected back on the caster. She knew that for tonight nothing else would happen. A light hand on her shoulder brought her fully aware that she had just used magic, or what appeared to be magic, in front of Nokoru. He must think she was a freak. Slowly she turned to face him to see his questioning gaze.

"Sakuya-san, what was that? What just happened?" Sakuya's heart sank as she heard him use san at the end of her name. Already his feelings were fading, possibly to be replaced by hate. Tears stunk the back of her eyes. She knew now she was not meant for love. Not now and not ever.

"Please, forget what you saw. It. . .it was nothing to worry about. I'm. . .I'm sorry about endangering you. Go. . .gomen nasai, Nokoru-sama. I. . .I shall trouble you no further." With those words out Sakuya turned and ran away. Her tears falling as she took off. Nokoru stood there stunned. He was the one in danger? She had revealed a part of herself to protect him. Yet for some reason she thought he was upset about it, possibly ready to hate her for something she had no control over. He frowned and looked at what he held in his hands. The jewelry box stood out against the paleness of his hands. He sighed and placed it back in his pocket. He'd have to get to the bottom of this and win her back. He wasn't going to let a little thing like magic keep him from being with the woman he now admitted he was in love with. He wanted her in his life, and he would have her, if it meant trying till he was old and gray.


	3. Part Three

_**Chapter Three:**_

****Another three months passed before Nokoru was even able to see Sakuya. Of course he couldn't say it was seeing her. He had been standing at the window of the council office when he saw her walk through the courtyard. She had stopped to talk to someone and he could tell she didn't look like her bright and cheerful self. He couldn't blame her though. Recent happenings had appeared to be done as if by magic and it also seemed that magic had been used to correct the wrongs. The Chairwoman had called upon the CLAMP Kotei Tantei to solve the mystery. Akira and Suoh and accepted with no problems. Nokoru had a bit reluctantly agreed. Later that day Suoh had asked Nokoru what was wrong. He had then broke down and told him about what had happened that night. Suoh had then figured that Sakuya must be the one behind the correcting of the wrongs. Suoh had also decided in his mind to confront Tomoyo about it. The girl knew something about Sakuya and her friends and wasn't about to talk about it of her own free will.

So Suoh had arranged to meet Tomoyo the next day. They met at a grove of apple trees, which had become Tomoyo's favorite place to paint, which she said she wasn't all that great at, but yet enjoyed doing it. He smiled slightly when he saw her. She took one look at his face and knew there was a reason behind the visit other than just being good friends out to talk.

"Hiyo Suoh. What is so important you needed to talk to me?" He noticed she wasn't being formal, and for once was glad of it.

"Tomoyo. . .I need to know about Sakuya." Tomoyo shook her head.

"Don't ask me to tell you something I have no power to tell you about."

"Don't give me that! Nokoru saw her use magic! Is she here for ill or good!?" Tomoyo shrank back slightly at his shouts. He calmed slightly. "I'm sorry Tomoyo, I shouldn't yell at you."

"No you shouldn't. Yet I can tell you this. She's not the bad one in this battle. She's trying to protect Nokoru." Suoh looked at her.

"Protect Nokoru? Why would she have to protect him?" Tomoyo sighed and figured she should tell him at least some of the truth.

"Whatever is out there is after Nokoru to kill him."

"Kill him! Why!?!?"

"Because Sakuya loves him. It's been trying to take Sakuya. Yet it seems to think her love for Nokoru is a threat. So it must first remove the threat before it can claim it's prize." Suoh blinked. He was expecting her to lie, or say something silly, but not something like this. Never something like this.

"What is so special about Sakuya that makes it want her?" He asked calmly. Tomoyo shook her head.

"That I can't tell you. That's not my secret to tell. Ask Sakuya about it."

"I would but no one can get near her." Tomoyo nodded sadly before saying softly.

"You can catch her going for a walk every night around ten. She makes her way to the Sakura grove. She's been asking Wood to help restore the trees."

"Wood?"

"Again, not my story to tell."

"I understand. Thank you for as much as you have told me Tomoyo-chan." She smiled at the soft words.

"You're welcome, Suoh-san." She then kissed his cheek and took off down the path toward the home she shared with her friends. Suoh knew he would find out what he needed to tonight. No matter what.

Night came quickly, covering the campus in its darkness. Sakuya changed into a pair of black leather pants and a black tube top. She then pulled on her leather jacket and headed out on her walk. The others had learned of what had happened on Christmas and had told Sakuya that if they asked, she was to tell them the truth. She had gotten everyone's permission to tell their secret connection to all of this. She had nodded, yet figured she'd not have to tell anyone, seeing as how she had tried to remain away from everyone. At least then only she looked like the freak. Sakura and the others were safe from it. She walked slowly on the grounds of the campus, enjoying the night air. For the last day no battles had been fought, mainly due to the last one leaving the caster pretty hurt. A sound off to her right caught her attention. She blinked as her eyes landed on Suoh, with Fight behind him.

"You are a hard woman to find Sakuya-san. If not for Fight here, I'd of never found you. You blend in well with the night." Sakuya looked down, not wanting to hear anything bad.

"I'm sorry. If Fight following you is a bother I will ask her to leave you be."

"That's not necessary. I rather enjoy her company. Besides, she's been handy in fighting those that I'm not quite skilled enough to fight. I've never seen someone so skilled as her." Fight smiled with pride and Sakuya smiled slightly as well.

"Fight was made to be the best. I've never met her equal yet." Suoh nodded, then turned from Fight to Sakuya.

"Would you please tell me what is going on? What is Fight and Wood? Who are you? What's going on?" Sakuya took a deep breath.

"Fight and Wood are cards. Not just any cards either, but magic ones. There are 53 in the deck. Each one with their own special skill. They are called upon by their master, or one that is their guardian."

"So you are their master? Sword, Shield, and Freeze were cards as well weren't they?" Sakuya held out her hand.

"Let me finish or I won't be able to tell you everything before I lose my nerve." Suoh nodded. "To answer your questions, no I am not the master of the cards and yes those three are cards as well." She took another deep breath before continuing. "I am Sakuya, Guardian of the Sakura Cards. Yes, when I say Sakura I mean the one I live with. Sakura is the master of the cards. The cards were once the proud and great Clow Cards, whom the one and only Clow Reed created." At the name Clow Reed, Suoh knew they were talking about a great magic. "Yue is the Moon Guardian. He is also a card. As am I. I am the Star Guardian. When we say guardian it means there are certain responsibilities we must handle. There is one other, Keroberos, the Sun Guardian. Though I believe you haven't had the pleasure of meeting him. Although Yue, Kero, and myself are cards we are not like them. While some of them, like The Fight card, appear human and have human qualities, they are not human as we are. They are set for one skill and no other.

"Yue, Kero, and myself are just like any human, the only difference being we were created by magic rather than normal means. We don't have a childhood to look back on; we only have what life we begin with. The looks we hold now are the same as when we were born. Kero and Yue were created by Clow himself, and knew him well. Sakura created me. Where Yue and Kero each have so many cards under their protection, I protect all 53 of them. I am allowed the ability to call upon them like Sakura; my ability to understand them is without end, even if they are not human or animal in looks. Syaoran-san is a direct descendant of Clow's, and holds some power of his own. Tomoyo is special in the fact she's known us ever since I can remember and then some. She was the one who designed my looks and wardrobe." As she spoke, a bright light surrounded her and she took on her true form. Her wings outlined by the full moon behind her. Suoh blinked at her beauty and then gaped slightly at the short black leather dress.

"So you're a magic being created by Sakura?" He said. At her nod he was amazed. Yet he knew she was as human as the next, for she was subject to all things of this world. . .and she was capable of love, which was something only humans could feel. . .at least in his mind. "I have only one question."

"What's that?" Sakuya asked, waiting for the worst.

"Aren't you cold in that outfit?" Sakuya blinked at him, then laughed softly.

"Not at all, Firey keeps me warm." Suoh laughed.

"Would you mind going back to the form I'm used to? It's not that you aren't beautiful to look at, it's just I kind of like Tomoyo and I'd hate for her to think ill of me for staring at you in that dress." Sakuya laughed even more and reverted back to her leather pants, tube top, and leather jacket. Suoh smiled and laughed with him.

"Your really O.K. with all of this?" Suoh nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be? It seems you've proven yourself more than human in my eyes. Besides, I never judge people by how they were born or who they are. I judge them by their actions. You've been protecting Nokoru, Akira, and myself so I know you can't be all that bad." Sakuya hugged him then.

"Thank you Suoh. I was so afraid you'd think I was a freak." Suoh stared at her a moment.

"What would give you such an idea?" Sakuya looked away sadly.

"It was my first crush. I was still a little new, yet I looked at the world with a smile, even at it's darkest. He was the nicest person I knew at least I thought so. He became very mean when he found out about me. He was harsh, so very harsh." Suoh shook his head.

"I'd have killed a guy for being that way just because of something you couldn't control." Sakuya smiled and hugged Suoh again.

"You really are like Yue in a way. He wanted to kill him as well. Yet I told him not to, it wasn't the mans fault for seeing something scary when it was something he couldn't understand. In a way, Yue and you are like brothers to me." Suoh laughed and hugged her back this time.

"I suppose we are. Perhaps there is more alike in Yue and myself than I give credit for." Sakuya nodded. She then took on a stricken look. "What's wrong?"

"Nokoru!!!" Suoh blinked. He then followed her gaze to see his best friend staring at them as if his heart had been ripped in two.

"Kaichou! This isn't what is looks like, please believe me." Nokoru looked at Suoh and nodded slowly.

"Then what is it?" Nokoru asked, his voice slightly cold. Sakuya could feel tears in her eyes and the urge to run was strong. Hands came to rest on her shoulder and she turned slightly to see Sakura behind her. She blinked slightly in surprise. Sakura smiled softly to her.

"I'd never leave a friend in need alone," Sakura whispered to her. Sakuya nodded. Sakura was right. She was in need. Yet she needed to tell Nokoru the truth as well, no matter what he thought of her. First, she had to deal with the sudden surge of power she felt. Sakura felt it as well and pulled the key from around her neck. "Key that contains the power of the Stars! Reveal thy true form before me! By our contract thus I, Sakura, command you! RELEASE!" Magic streaks in as if from silver lights in the sky above. The Key glows, expands, and hovers in the air before Sakura. She spreads her arms wide as if to embrace the Staff. She then raises a card high, a picture of a Star sat in the middle of the back of the card, with a sun on one side and a moon on the other. Magic seemed to rise from her hand up the thin card and it glowed like a star. "Return to thy true form, Sakuya!"

Nokoru blinked in surprise while Suoh seemed to be amazed by the power Sakura seemed to throw off. Sakura looked sadly toward Sakuya, only to see her smile softly. She then watched as the same symbol from the card appeared beneath Sakuya. Sakuya's clothes changed from her pants, top, and jacket to a short leather dress that hugged ever curve of her body. Her black hair became shiny and smooth, almost as if it had never been a little messy. Her eyes took on a glow of their own and black wings appeared on her back. Sakura twirled her staff and hit it to a card, calling its name as she did. "Fly, Release!" Sakura sprouted wings of her own, hers being white. She then quickly swung into the air at the same time Sakuya did and quickly dove back down for Suoh. Sakuya did the same for Nokoru. They had just gone back into the air when a quick blast of air rushed though the path they had been standing in.

"Sakuya? What's. . ." She silenced him with a hand on his lips.

"Shhhhh. . .Please, I'll explain later. Right now I've got to protect you." He blinked in surprise. Even though he knew she had seen the way he was looking at her she was still willing to save him. He wondered what she had to tell him and for the moment was actually glad to be in her arms again, although this wasn't quite what he had expected. So the angel he had seen all those months ago had been real. He was surprised by how much more her beauty shined in the dark of night. He let his mind trail from those thoughts when they suddenly changed direction to avoid an oncoming attack. "Shield! Protect Sakura and Suoh!" Nokoru recognized the Shield from Christmas as it quickly appeared to protect Sakura and Suoh from a blast of wind they weren't fast enough to avoid.

"Arigato Sakuya!" Sakura called. Sakuya nodded, she then maneuvered around another set of attacks, her grip on Nokoru suddenly becoming a little tighter. He held her back, just as tight. His lips rested near her ear. Without much thought he spoke what his heart had wanted him to say for the past three months.

"Sakuya, I love you. I trust you. Now matter what you are or what skill you have I will always love you. You are the last thing I think about at night and the first thing I think of when I wake. I'm always wondering what you're doing and what I can do to gain your love. No matter what you have to tell me when we are though with the battle, I shall still love you, just as much as I do right now." Sakuya blinked, tears filling her eyes. He loved her, even though he now knew her true form. She was tired of running from this threat. She called to her brother in creation and prayed he'd arrive soon.

Yue was quick to arrive, Kero by his side. Both were in true form. Sakuya smiled thanks and whispered to Nokoru softly as she went into another set of evasion rolls. "Nokoru, I love you too. I have for a lot time. I can only say that I can no longer run from this enemy. I will not have it threaten our love any longer." With that said she flew next to Yue and Kero. "I need your help my friends. Kero, take Nokoru and protect him. Keep him safe. You're the fastest among us. I know you can do it." Kero nodded.

"It's about time I see some of the action," Kero said. Sakuya laughed and Yue rolled his eyes.

"Next time I'll let you nearly kill yourself saving someone, Keroberos," Yue muttered.

"I wouldn't nearly get killed like you," Kero muttered back. Sakuya sighed.

"Enough to two. Kero, get Nokoru out of here." Kero nodded and took off. Nokoru hung on, his eyes watching as Sakuya and Yue got smaller. Yue turned to Sakuya.

"Is all good between Nokoru and you?" Sakuya nodded.

"Surprisingly well. I refuse to allow this threat to continue." Yue nodded.

"I'm with you. I'm tired of this magician. Let's take him out. . .or her. . .or it. Whatever, let's just deal with it once and for all." Sakuya nodded. Together they combined their attacks and with one swift motion attacked the wind cloud. A scream pierced the night air and Sakuya and Yue took off after the sound. They soon came upon a man dressed all in black. He seemed to be in a ball. He wasn't too old yet he wasn't too young either. As Sakuya got closer to him she gasped.

"It's Kanoshi-san!" Yue looked at her.

"Who's Kanoshi?"

"The one you wanted to kill for breaking my heart."

"This is the guy you had a crush on?"

"Yes." Sakuya landed next to Kanoshi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kanoshi-san, what are you doing? Why are you doing such evil things?" He looked up at her voice.

"Sakuya? Have I finally won?" Sakuya shook her head.

"You could never win. The power that lives inside Yue, my friends, and myself is one you could never hope to match. Why do so much evil?"

"Because I wanted you, your power. I was wrong to call you such names. You could bring my power to such heights." Sakuya shook her head, knowing she'd have to use her one gift to stop him from hurting others. She began to glow softly, all 53 cards surrounding her. They suddenly merged with her, becoming one with her. She then placed a hand on Kanoshi's head. He began to glow as well. Soon that glow faded and then disappeared all together. Sakuya slowly opened her eyes and knew that what was needed was done. Kanoshi's power had been taken away, rendering him harmless. He cried out as he could feel the lose of his power and knew he was truly beat. Yue came up to Sakuya as the cards left her and went back to Sakura.

"Will everything be safe now?" Yue asked. Sakuya nodded.

"He's now powerless. He's no more harmless than any other human being." Yue nodded.

"Then all's back to rights. Let's go back and find the others."

"I couldn't agree more, Yue." Together they headed back, glad that this threat had been minor in comparison.

A week later things had gone back to normal. Sakuya and Nokoru were still just friends, even though both had confessed their love and both wanted more. Tomoyo was now dating Suoh, and causing nothing but trouble for any who got caught in her cameras path. Sakura was glad Sakuya and Nokoru were getting along, Syaoran having finally proposed to her and her having said yes. Sakuya couldn't of been any happier for Sakura then at that moment. Yue and Akira were trading cooking stories. Akira seemed to be amazed at how much Yue once ate. Yue was glad that they now had new friends that they could trust their secret to and enjoyed telling stories of Clow and Sakura to whomever wanted to listen.

It was on one fairly dark day that Nokoru had asked Sakuya to meet him at their spot in the Sakura Tree Grove. She rushed to be on time and laughed when she was scooped into his arms. As they parted Sakuya looked to him, her eyes questioning. "So what's so important Nokoru?" Sakuya asked.

"I asked you once if you'd be my girlfriend. Back then you rushed off, afraid I would see you as something not human. Yet here I stand, wearing my heart on my sleeve for all to see. I'm asking you again, now that all secrets have been told, will you be with me? Will you honor me by becoming my girlfriend?" Sakuya smiled softly and nodded, rushing back into his arms.

"I would be more than honored to be your girlfriend. I love you more than life itself."

"I love you just as much. Now that you're mine I'll never let you go."

"Nor I you." They held each other close. Nokoru then backed up a bit and held out a soft black jewelry box.

"I got this for you back at Christmas, yet I hadn't been able to give it to you cause you rushed off. Now I can." He opened the box to reveal a necklace and ring. Both had a dark onyx stone set in the shape of a star inside a heart. Sakuya gasped in surprise and felt tears begin to fall again.

"It's beautiful. I'll love these forever."

"As I'll love you forever." She smiled brightly and helped him place the necklace around her neck. He smiled with a blush as he placed the ring on her left hand, not as an engagement ring, but as a promise of what was to come. They smiled at each other and cuddled close. Finally they came face-to-face, nose-to-nose. His blue eyes looked into her silver-gray ones and slowly they grew closer together, until their lips met in a sweet kiss. One that was a seal to a promise both made in their heart. A love that would last for all time.

THE END 


End file.
